


Klaine Advent 2018

by Poorlittleklainer



Category: Glee
Genre: Love and Fame Universe, M/M, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Hey guys! So this year is my first year doing the Klaine advent, so I decided that what I want to do is take the prompts and return to my first fanfic I ever did- Love and Fame: A Klaine Story. So all of these little drabbles are gonna be part of the Love and Fame universe.





	1. Day One: Snowman

I wake up that Christmas Eve laying in my old bedroom, with Blaine cuddled tight against my body and his head on my chest. I grin down at him, reaching up to start playing with his hair, a thing I know that he loves. I lay there underneath him, looking up at the ceiling, smiling to myself. School's been hard, NYADA is the most prestigious dramatic arts college for a reason after all, but despite all the challenges I'm facing at school, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I glance down at Blaine against my chest, okay, I do like it right here. With a quick glance at the clock, I realize I have to get up in order to start making breakfast. 

"Blaine, wake up," I whisper softly, gently shaking him. He groans and instead of waking up moves towards me closer. I sigh, he's become even more of a cuddle whore since I moved to New York and we could spend nights together easier. 

"Blaine, we gotta make breakfast," I tell him. Blaine mumbles and grumbles, but lets go of me so he must be awake now. I smile as I get out of bed, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt that's been passed around between the two of us so much I honestly don't know if it's even mine or if it's Blaine's anymore. I walk to my closet and grab some slippers, knowing the tile in the kitchen is going to be freezing cold. 

"Come on, I'll let you pour the chocolate chips," I grin, and Blaine looks up from his spot on the bed with a sleepy smile. We head downstairs and start cooking breakfast for everybody. As usual, both of us manage to stay quiet only until halfway through cooking, which is about when the coffee kicks in. 

"You remember Christmas two years ago? The first one we had as a couple?" Blaine suddenly speaks up. I look over and smile at the memories. I was still in high school, and he was visiting from New York. It was the first time I had ever let some else help me with Christmas Eve breakfast, a tradition that used to just be me and my mom. 

"Of course I do," I tell him. Of course, I also remember the terrible Christmas Day where he was disowned by his parents, but Blaine looks so happy, he must not be thinking about it. Good, he tries to tell me differently, but I know there are still some days when he remembers the hatred his parents felt towards him. When he remembers that he will probably never be able to talk to his parents again because they hate him just because of who he loves. 

"What was the song we sang again?" Blaine scrunches his nose in the adorable way he does whenever he's thinking about something, "oh yeah! Baby It's Cold Outside!" He grins, and I roll my eyes as he starts dancing around, humming the tune of that song by himself. 

"Is that your subtle way of asking me to sing with you? Because you know that I'm always okay with that, right?" I laugh, and Blaine turns back to me. He glances outside, where it snowed sometime last week here and I notice his attention on the melting snowman in the yard across the street. And of course, that's when he turns around and starts singing _Frosty the Snowman._

And of course I have to join in. 

We both laugh as we finish singing the song to each other, and I pour the last of the pancake batter on the griddle just as Carole and Dad walk downstairs, closely followed by Finn. 

"You guys are just in time! Breakfast is almost done," I tell them, standing from my post as Blaine carefully sprinkles the chocolate chips into the batter of the pancake in front of me. I watch as everyone heads for the coffee pot, and then grabs plates. I finish the pancakes quickly, and then everybody is getting their breakfast. Blaine hands me a plate, and I smile my thanks at him. 

"I love you," he whispers. I don't think my heart will stop fluttering at those words, even after all this time dating. My smile widens and I lean in to gently kiss his lips, mindful my parents and stepbrother are in the same room. 

"I love you too," I whisper back. He grins and starts gathering his own breakfast, and I watch my family interacting with each other for a moment. They have long gotten over the shock of who Blaine is, and I grin as I see him and Finn laughing at something. And then I realize Finn's at the pancakes as I should probably move to go get some before he finishes the stack. 


	2. Day Two: Bury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the events in the story and before the epilogue, but the show Kurt is working on is the same show he talks about during the epilogue.

It's still new for me, being able to go to Blaine's whenever I want. Both of us decided that we would live apart while I was still in school, but I pretty much split my time between the loft and Rachel and the penthouse and Blaine. There have been multiple times when I've been at the loft and I've been looking for a specific article of clothing, before I realize it's at Blaine's. Still, even after four years, having my own key card to the elevator instead of relying on Blaine to tell the doorman he can send me up (a fact that had annoyed both of us because you'd think that fact that I've been coming over for several years would cause him to recognize that I can be trusted), makes me smile unconsciously. 

Blaine's not home yet, not that I expected him to be. I grab myself a water bottle out of the fridge and sit on the couch, nearly groaning as I'm finally able to sit down. My legs are dead tired after rehearsal, and my throat is killing me from the constant singing. I take a sip of the cold water and quickly realize I probably should have made myself some tea, but I'm already sitting and the thought of getting up seems impossible. I lean my head back against the couch and close my eyes, relishing in the silence of the apartment. 

I snap awake at the sound of the elevator opening. I groan in pain at my neck, I did _not_ mean to fall asleep in that uncomfortable position. Still, I'm happy that Blaine is home from his recording, maybe I can get him to make both of us some of that tea he always loves after being in the studio all day. 

"So apparently you're cheating on me," Blaine states as he plops onto the couch next to me. I raise an eyebrow, momentarily scared that he's actually serious and thinks I'm cheating on him, which I was certainly _not._ But he opens his arms in silent invitation, and I move from my position sitting to lay down on top of him. We both let out sighs as my head rests on his chest, and I feel him wrap his arms tightly around me. 

"Why am I cheating on you?" I ask, curious where this rumor is coming from. 

"Everywhere has pictures of you going out to lunch with Joshua." he responds. I roll my eyes at the mentions of my co-star. Yes, we went out to lunch, our characters are in a lot of scenes together, and there were many times we go get lunch before heading back to rehearsal during our lunch break. 

"Darn it, I was hoping to keep it quiet," I grumble, and Blaine chuckles. I manage to keep a straight face for a couple more seconds before I laugh along with him. 

"Why do they keep trying to say we are cheating on each other?" I ask. Blaine doesn't say anything, just pulls me tighter against his body. 

"Because apparently our relationship is too perfect and we must be cheating on each other," he sighs. I roll my eyes at the mention of how our relationship is a constant fairytale. Of course it's not, of course we have our fights and disputes. We love each other but just because we do doesn't mean that everything is perfect, I mean, it is most of the time, but it doesn't mean it's perfect _all_ the time. 

"Oh well, we just treat this rumor like all the others then. If we just ignore it it should go away, right?" I tell him. Blaine nods, and I smile as I relax into his embrace. Blaine is always so warm, and I'm still tired from rehearsal today, maybe if I just close my eyes for one more minute. 

So.... Apparently everything is not going away. It's been two weeks since the rumor of Joshua popped up and both Blaine and I have been followed around by paparazzi more often than normal. I've stopped having lunch with Josh because the last time we did it ended up a disaster. Blaine's team has been getting requests to comment on the rumor I'm cheating and nothing seems to be working. We tried to bury the rumor with more public dates, but somehow people just end up spinning that as we are trying to lie about our relationship problems because you can clearly see how I'm more in love with Josh. Blaine's last interview ended up talking about the rumor, he tried to squash it but people keep trying to spin his words into the words of a man hiding his pain and betrayal. 

At the same time, opening night is coming faster than I anticipated and before I know it, it's time to open the curtains for the first time. I'm in the loft with Rachel, each of us has a mug of our favorite _I swear it makes your voice sound even better Kurt_ tea and I'm freaking out. I still can't believe Michael picked me to be the male lead, a green actor that has no experience and just graduated from NYADA. 

"Kurt, stop worrying. You remember how I was when I got cast as Fanny, and look how that worked out! You'll be amazing," Rachel places a comforting hand on my arm, but her words do pretty much nothing. I'm still worried as she walks with me to the theatre two hours earlier than the show. Blaine was going to meet her before the show started, and I can't believe that this day is finally here. 

Thirty minutes before the show is supposed to start, my phone buzzes with a text. _Break a leg! I love you._ I smile at Blaine's text, putting it back in my bag as I look into my reflection. I smile at it, still nervous and freaking out, but the longer I sit there in my dressing room, I realize how ready I am for this. All those hours of rehearsal means I can do this thing in my sleep. I grin as I see the lights flicker, signaling that it's almost time for the first scene to begin. 

I step onto the stage, and I see the curtains rise. The audience applauds, and I immediately begin the performance of my life. 

A week after opening night, the leading headlines aren't about me cheating. They're about how Blaine cried at my opening night. 


	3. Day Three: Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about seven or so years in the future after the epilogue

"Kurt! Over here!" 

"Kurt Hummel!" 

"Kurt, look this way!" 

I try to push my way through the crowd as gently as I possibly can, ignoring all the questions and cameras surrounding me. Why I didn't think to call Brandon I don't know, but I just got the call from the adoption agency that they needed to see both me and Blaine and I dropped everything and sprinted. Of course, I forgot that I was at rehearsal and ever since the media got wind that Blaine and I were going to be adopting a little girl, they've been following both of us closely. 

Finally, I manage to make it to my car. Brandon opens the door and lets me in, and I thank him. He nods and gets to his side, starting the car before looking back at me. 

"Where to, Mr. Hummel?" He asks. 

"The hospital, please," I tell him. Brandon nods, and I love that I don't have to tell him which hospital it is because he's quickly on his way and I can focus on calling Blaine. Who's- _crap-_ currently recording. 

I get his voicemail, but instead of leaving a message I hang up and call him again, and again, and again until he picks up. Of course, this is only something I do whenever it's an emergency, and an urgent summoning to the hospital from Rebecca should definitely qualify. 

"Kurt, what's going on?" He asks. 

"Rebecca called and said we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm on my way there now, I should be there in about twenty minutes," I quickly tell him. My stomach is exploding with nerves, why would Rebecca call us? Monica, the mother, isn't supposed to be due for another three weeks, what if Rebecca is telling us that Monica decided on another couple? One that wasn't in the spotlight, or gay? 

"Kurt, calm down, I can hear you freaking out. I'm leaving now, I'll be about ten minutes behind you. Call me as soon as you know what's going on, okay?" Blaine demands. I nod even though he can't see and look forward at the traffic in front of us, if only I could just get out and run to the hospital. 

"Okay, I will. I love you," I whisper. 

"I love you too. I'll see you soon," he answers, and I hang up the phone. Brandon drives in silence, as he usually does. I sigh as I lean back against the plush seats, my stomach nerves rivaling the ones I got my opening night of my debut. I have a pretty good guess what's happening, but the possibilities are numerous. What if there's something wrong with the baby? What if she's hurt, or Monica's hurt? So many what if's run through my head, and I think about each and every one in excruciating detail for the twenty five minutes it takes to get to the hospital. 

"Thank you, Brandon!" I call out as he pulls up to the front. I get out as soon as he stops, grabbing my bag and running into the hospital. I call Rebecca, telling her I'm here and where is she and what's going on. 

"Kurt, calm down. I'm on floor three, I'll meet you at the elevator," Rebecca says. I ask the nearest person in scrubs where the elevator is, and they direct me down the hallway. I send a quick text to Blaine that I'm at the hospital and on my way to meet Rebecca. The doors open and I practically sob in relief as I see Rebecca. 

"Okay, what's going on, Rebecca. Your message is freaking me out," I tell her as soon as I see her. Rebecca smiles, and I almost want to be mad at her audacity to smile when I'm clearly a mess. 

"Monica went into labor. Your baby girl is on the way," she says. My heart stops and I can feel my eyes tear up but I don't care. 

"Really?" I ask, needing her to say it again before I believe it. We've been searching for a baby for a little over a year, and every time it seems we get close, something happens and the baby always ends up with another couple. Rebecca nods, and I laugh, pulling her into a hug. My phone rings two seconds later and I look down and see it's Blaine calling. 

"She's in room 310 if you want to see her," Rebecca says with a grin, and then she pushes the elevator button and I answer Blaine's phone. 

"Hey," I say as I answer. 

"I'm here, what's going on?" Blaine demands. I laugh, unable to help it. 

"Floor three. Our daughter's on the way," I tell him. Blaine is silent, but I can hear him breathing through the other end. 

"Are you serious?" Blaine whispers. I laugh again, the tears that were in my eye falling now. 

"Yeah. Hurry up!" I tell him. Blaine laughs, and he hangs up saying that he's on the way. I turn back to the elevators and wait for Blaine. Luckily, it doesn't take long, and we immediately pull each other into a hug and I grab his hand, pulling him towards the room our little girl will be born in. We walk in just as Monica gets a contraction if the groans of pain are anything to go by. She looks up as she sees us, and even though she is obviously in pain, she smiles. 

"You guys are here," she smiles. We nod, and Blaine walks over to her side and grabs one of the cool rags on the bedside. He places it on her forehead, which was sweating from exertion.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asks. 

"Like a baby is tearing it's way out of my vagina," Monica groans as another contraction rolls through her, and I look over at the nurses around her, wondering why they aren't helping her out. They're just standing there, watching monitors. 

"Sorry, that was crass," Monica says afterwards. Blaine chuckles, and I smile as I step up behind him. 

"Hey, you're giving birth to our daughter. You can say whatever you want to say," he chuckles, causing Monica to laugh along. I smile, laying a hand on Blaine's shoulder and he continues to talk to Monica. I try not to freak out and order the doctors around because I have no clue what's going on and I don't like not having any sort of control. But eventually, after a long labor, it's time for Monica to push. Blaine holds her hand while I watch the doctors, waiting eagerly for the first sign of our daughter. 

The first time I hear the baby's cries I cry. Monica sighs in relief, and Blaine continues to take care of her like I knew he would, while I look at the baby. They clean her up, and turn to me. The doctor places my newborn daughter in my arms and I can't stop the tears as I look down at her. 

"Blaine," I whisper, unable to look away from her, "she's beautiful." I hear him stand up and finally look up to see him standing in front of me, tears in his eyes as he looks down at our little girl. I laugh and cry at the same time as he pulls out his phone, already knowing that between the two of us, there will be thousands of pictures of this little girl. Still, I hold her closer to my face and wait for him to take the picture. 

**_Welcome to the World_ **

_That's right, if you heard the rumors that the Anderson-Hummel family increased, you heard correctly! Yesterday May 22nd, Blaine Anderson posted this picture on his twitter with the caption: _Welcome to the world, Tracy Anderson-Hummel. _The adorable picture of Kurt Hummel and daughter was followed by an equally adorable one of Blaine and little Tracy on Hummel's twitter page. I think I speak for everyone when I say the world awaits further pictures of this loving family eagerly._


	4. Day Four: Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of the story, before Kurt moves to New York

_This is it._ All my dreams, all the hard work, the times everyone just said to give up, all of it helped me get to this point. Boxes were littered around my room, each one carefully labeled and sealed. I look around my empty room, thinking back to all I ever did to get here. All my life, the only thing I can remember wanting more than anything was New York City, and now it's finally coming true. Rachel and I would drive halfway there, staying in Pennsylvania overnight before completing the drive to New York, and it all started today. 

I walk around my room one last time, making sure I don't forget anything that I want to take with me. I open the drawer of my desk, it's empty except for one piece of paper. Smiling, and even though I know exactly what it is I pull it out. It's a concert schedule, and scrawled on the back is his signature writing are the words that started it all. 

_Kurt, thanks for saving my phone! I really enjoyed talking with you and want to do more. I was wondering if you would text me sometime?_

I remember how I felt, seeing these words for the first time in that motel in Columbus with Rachel. God, it feels like years ago, when in actuality it wasn't even a full year ago. And look how far we've come now, since then. It's crazy if you really think about it. 

"Hey, you almost ready to start loading up the car?" Speak of the devil. Blaine walks into my room, smiling. I grin back, and he notices the paper in my hand. 

"What's that?" He asks. I hold it up for him to see, and his eyes immediately widen in recognition. He laughs as he walks over to me, and I hand him the paper for him to hold. 

"You still have this?" He asks. I scoff, pretending to look hurt by that statement. 

"Of course I do, Blaine. Why would I throw it away when this piece of paper was literally the starting point of our relationship," I tell him. Blaine looks up from the paper and grins at me. 

"If I recall correctly, that actually would have been you stealing my phone," I gasp, slapping him lightly on the chest while he laughs. 

"I didn't steal it and you know it," we both laugh, both remembering that day last August where if I was trying to be cheesy, we could say our lives changed forever that day. I look back at the paper in Blaine's hands, and suddenly think about something I hadn't thought about in forever. 

"Why did you give me your number that day? I mean, for all you knew I was just another crazed fan," I ask him. Blaine looks over at me, obviously a little surprised I was asking that question. After all, we hadn't ever talked about it during the time he was actually giving me that paper, and I'm sure he's wondering where it's coming from now. 

"I don't know. I guess I just felt something, something about you that I didn't know what it was at the time, but I knew that I didn't want to stop talking to you ever. I'd like to think that I knew something that I didn't really _know_ yet," Blaine softly says. I can't help but melt at his words, and I quickly pull him into a kiss, not wanting to let this moment go. 

"Kurt, stop sucking face with Blaine and lets start loading the car!" Finn suddenly shouts from downstairs. We both jump away from each other, and I can't help the blush creeping up the back of my neck at being called out in front of the entire house. 

"We weren't sucking face!" I yell back, totally lying but Blaine just laughs. I roll my eyes and place the paper carefully back in my drawer, knowing that it will be safe there. Then I turn to Blaine, reaching to grab the nearest box. 

"Lets do this," I tell him, grinning. He grabs another box, and together we head downstairs to load the car, which will hopefully just take us on this next journey of forever. 


	5. Day Five: Exclude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the summer Kurt and Rachel move to NY after the original story ends.

Despite being able to drive out with Rachel and me to move into our loft, Blaine had to leave pretty soon afterwards on his next tour, which would take him to the areas of the country that he hadn't been able to get to during his tour last summer. During that time, even though I was finally in New York, it was just the same as this last year. Our only interactions were through our cell phones or computer screens. However, one of the things I continued to do was watch his interviews. It always was a joy to see him on the television, talking about his album or his tour or what's next in his life. 

"Kurt, the commercial break's almost over!" Rachel calls out from the couch. I turn back to our living room to see the current commercial ending and the intro music to the talk show Blaine was doing start. I grab the two tea mugs I had been making and carry both of them to the couch, handing Rachel hers and sitting down next to her. We both turn to look as the interviewers start to introduce Blaine. 

_"He's just won a Grammy for Best New Artist, and is currently traveling across the country on his tour, Blaine Anderson Dreams. He has recently released his third album, Dreams, available_ _on iTunes and stores everywhere. Please join us in welcoming teen singing sensation Blaine Anderson!"_ The crowd breaks out into loud applause as Blaine walks out, his usual charming dapper self as he waves to the audience. He kisses the cheek of the interviewer, it surprises me with how much I watch these talk shows that I have no idea who any of these people are. They sit down, and it takes a couple seconds for the audience to die down. 

_"Hello, Blaine. How are you doing?"_ She asks. Blaine grins widely, and to anyone that doesn't know him, he looks completely at ease. But I can tell, behind his put together demeanor, he's exhausted. 

_"I'm doing great! How are you?"_ He says. 

_"I'm good, I'm good. Um, so you're currently on your second national tour. How's that going?"_ She quickly gets started on asking about the tour. 

_"It's great, it's really been such a blast. I get to go to all these different states and see all these different people and do what I love doing and that's singing. If you think about it, I'm getting paid to do the thing I normally do all the time at home,"_ the audience laughs at Blaine's comment, and I can't help but chuckle along at how true those words are. 

_"How often would you say you just suddenly break into song?"_ She asks. Blaine laughs at her question, and it takes him no time at all to answer back. 

_"All the time. I'll be cooking dinner and I'm singing along to the radio. I'll be getting dressed and suddenly start humming along to whatever tune pops into my head. I probably spend more time singing than I do talking which can sometimes annoy everybody who's around me,"_ Blaine answers.

_"Do you ever like, start singing something and realize that you're singing a song of yours that hasn't been released yet or a tune that you think, 'hey, that'd be a really cool chorus?'"_ Blaine takes a second to think, but I don't need to even think about that answer. 

"All the time," I whisper, causing Rachel to laugh next to me. 

_"Sometimes, I think. I don't even remember much of what I sing normally, my boyfriend would probably have a much different answer than I do,"_ Blaine says. Rachel and I laugh at Blaine's truthful statement, and I'm already pulling out my phone to text him, knowing his phone is in his dressing room. 

_"Speaking of your boyfriend, you guys kind of jumped into public life pretty quickly last year. Your Grammy appearance for example and after that you've had both positive and also some negative feedback, am I correct?"_ Blaine nods, bringing the microphone back up to his face quickly. 

_"Yeah, it's definitely, kind of surreal when I stop and think about it because I grew up with people trying to keep me in the closet. And so when I came out to my close friends and family, it was a completely different experience than when I came out publicly during my first tour. And so now, when I get messages from fans saying 'oh you're so brave for doing what you're doing' and hearing the stories of their own experiences it completely shocks me. So when I mention my boyfriend or I'm out with him, and there's so many positive messages, and yeah there are some negatives messages, but the overwhelming majority of people's support is positive, sometimes it just, blows my mind,"_ Blaine answers. I listen on with a smile, knowing from experience the kind of messages people send Blaine, having read the few that he keeps in his little recording room in the penthouse that impact him the most personally. 

_"Because a lot of people view you guys as a kind of role model, are there ever times when you wish that you hadn't introduced your relationship to the public and excluded your private live from your public life?"_ Blaine takes another minute to think about his answer, and I have to admit, I'm curious about it too. Sure, sometimes the public aspect of our relationship sucks, the fact that there are rumors and things of that nature that constantly pop up that we try to ignore is a good example, but I wouldn't really change anything.

_"I'd be lying if I said there weren't times when I thought that,"_ Blaine begins, _"but at the same time, he has become such a huge part of my life, knowing him he's probably watching this right now back in New York,"_ Rachel and I laugh, and I pull out my phone to text him _guilty as charged, of course I'm watching you idiot_ while he continues. _"I think that we have a chance to reach more people by being so open about our relationship and ourselves. We're able to show not only young gay kids but also anybody else who identifies as different and gets picked on because of it that it will get better in the future. And that's so important to both of us, to show that while things may not look so good right now, they get so much better down the road,"_ he finishes. The audience applauds his last answer, and I smile proudly at the image of him on the screen, knowing that he means every single word he just said, and I'm immensely proud to be able to say he's mine. 

_"That's all the time that we have right now. Blaine will be preforming tonight, details are on our website right now, along with his schedule so if you can't make his performance tonight, maybe you can make another one in the future. Blaine, it was so nice to have you."_

_"Thank you for letting me on the show,"_ he quickly says. The interviewer smiles and looks back at the camera. 

_"After the break, we will be talking with-"_ Rachel turns the television off, and I turn to her, still smiling. 

"I will be sleeping with my noise cancelling headphones on because last time he gave an interview like that, you two kept me up half the night making noises I don't want to know my best friend makes. So, that said, goodnight," she gets up and heads towards her bedroom while I blush. I take my mug of tea into my bedroom and pull the curtain around, grabbing my laptop and headphones before I send a text to Blaine. 

_Hurry up and get onto Skype._


	6. Day Six: Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short, but I need to crank this out before I start studying for my finals tomorrow. It's set after the epilogue.

The kitchen is a mess. Dirty pans are pretty much overflowing on the counters, and I'm fairly positive that there is flour literally everywhere. I think there's even some on the ceiling, but that is not my fault. It's Blaine's stupid blender's fault. The oven dings that the next round of cookies are done, and I grab a hot pad and search around for some area of counter to lay it on. I manage to make room, while another pan of cookies start balancing precariously on the edge but as long as nobody moves in that general direction it should be fine. 

"Kurt, I'm home," Blaine's voice yells out. He walks into the kitchen, and I stop. Crap, I meant to be finished by the time he got home so he wouldn't see all of this. 

"What's going on here?" He asks slowly, looking around at the devastation that is the kitchen. 

"The theatre is doing a Christmas care package. Everyone's pitching in. Some people are buying toys, some are getting warm clothes. I volunteered to get Christmas cookies, and stupid me thought that instead of buying them I'd make them because everybody deserves to have homemade cookies during Christmas and I didn't realize how much work this is and why are you laughing at me stop laughing at me!" I ramble, watching Blaine try to hold in his laughter but eventually he starts laughing. He walks over and hugs me, and I stand there before I finally let myself be held. I can't hug him back because I'm pretty sure every inch of my arms are covered in flour. 

"Come on, I'll clean up the dishes while you keep baking. How many more pans do you have to make?" Blaine starts on the tower of dirty dishes and I look at the various pans around me, counting up the ones that are already done and need to be wrapped in the artful pouches because I'll be caught dead before I just shove them into a ziplock bag. 

"Ten more?" I say. Blaine laughs loudly, and I just glare at him. 

"Stop laughing at me! I didn't realize how much work this would be!" 


	7. Day Seven: Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter Eighteen of the story, before New Years Day while Blaine is staying at Kurt's house in Ohio for the Christmas holidays.

"Kurt, where are you taking me? We better not have to get out of this car, it's freezing out there!" Blaine says for probably the tenth time in five minutes. I roll my eyes as I continue driving down the empty stretch of road, following the familiar sights to the one place that I wanted to show Blaine before he had to go back to New York after New Years. 

"I promise, it'll be worth it," I reassure him. He finally realizes that I'm not going to tell him anything, and the silence between us is occupied only by the radio playing music softly. The clock read only nine pm, but the world outside was pitch dark, the headlights on my car the only thing illuminating the road in front of us. There was no one on this road, there never is. It goes smack to the middle of nowhere, and I'm fairly positive that not a lot of people know about the lookout place that I discovered my sophomore year. 

Finally, I see the turnoff and pull into it. I drive a little ways farther before stopping the car. Blaine turns to me, surprised. 

"Are you lost? 'Cuz we're in the middle of nowhere," Blaine states. I roll my eyes and reach into the backseat, grabbing one of the blankets I had stashed this morning and handing it to him. He looks at it confused, and I roll my eyes again while grabbing the other blanket. 

"I know we are. That's the point, now, come on," I mentally brace myself for the rush of cold that greets me, immediately wrapping the blanket around my body and I put my phone flashlight on before walking to the bed of my dad's truck. Once I climb on, I turn off the flashlight and scoot to the back. 

"Fuck it's cold!" Blaine shouts as he gets out of the car. I laugh, even as my body starts shivering and mentally I'm starting to wonder why the hell I decided to do this in winter. But then Blaine is crawling onto the truck and huddles next to me, trying to share body warmth. 

"So what's so important about this place that we had to come out in the middle of the night? In December? If your goal is to freeze my balls off, mission accomplished," Blaine grumbles. I smack his chest lightly, rolling his eyes at his comments. 

"I found this place one time when I was sixteen. I had just gotten a slushy facial, and I went home to change. Instead of going to school, I ended up wanting to get away, so I just started driving. I found this place, and it's equally beautiful during the day, but one time I came at night, and I just fell in love," I start explaining, and then I feel around the truck bed for the pillows I had stashed under a tarp, and hand one to Blaine. 

"Close your eyes, and lay down," I whisper. I can't tell if his eyes are closed, it's too dark and my eyes haven't fully adjusted yet, but I hear him lay down and quickly follow suit, keeping my eyes closed like his are. 

"I came back here one night. My dad had started dating Carole, Finn and I were going to be sharing a room together. I was excited, I decorated our room thinking that he would love it just as much as I did. Looking back now, I probably overdid it, but the point of the story is that Finn definitely didn't love it. He said some pretty mean things, all of which is now forgotten because he's so much better now. But anyways, after that day, I drove back here at night. I looked up, and didn't want to leave. Open your eyes, Blaine," I whisper, opening mine as well. I hear Blaine gasp, and feel his hand on my arm, slowly patting down under he finds my hand. He laces our gloved fingers together as the millions of stars overhead twinkle and shine. 

"I came out here and saw all the stars above, and it just, it hit me how much none of it mattered in the long run of things. I can't really explain it, but just laying here, I thought that his words were just, so insignificant. Finn's and all the other bullies at McKinley. When I'm out here, everything seems to just fade away," I whisper. Blaine squeezes my hand, and I give him an answering squeeze back. 

"It's so beautiful," Blaine whispers. I smile, watching the stars above. I don't say anything back, he knows I agree with him. It's why I wanted to bring him out here. So I could share this place with the person I love. 

"Thank you for bringing me out here, Kurt," Blaine says. 

"Even though your balls are freezing?" I laugh. Blaine chuckles along, squeezing my hand again, then letting go in favor of moving even closer and laying his head on my chest. I immediately wrap my arms around him, like I had any other choice in the matter. 

"Even though my balls are freezing." 


	8. Day Eight: Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple years after the epilogue

Sometimes, I don't really like going to Blaine's concerts anymore. Ever since we started dating, I can never go to his concerts to just enjoy his music, I always had to deal with the fans who would recognize me, and then annoy me throughout the entire concert with questions about Blaine. And then I started getting more and more fame, and so I ended up going to his concerts rarely. I didn't need to see him live in concert anymore, I saw him live every day. 

But sometimes, I really enjoyed going to his concerts. Even though I always watched from backstage anymore, watching him perform really was one of my favorite things about him. He had a gift for performing, I've never seen him put on a bad show, even if he may have thought he did sometimes. The audience reacted with enthusiasm that always matched his own, sometimes even making him _more_ enthusiastic. He could read them so well, knowing if he needed to change up his set list at a moments notice, switching to a slower song or more upbeat based off their mood. 

"You guys are amazing! It's been so much fun singing for ya. Sadly, this is my last song of the night, so let's make it a good one!" Blaine says, his voice echoing throughout the stadium. I hear cheers when his last song comes on, smiling from my spot backstage as he sings a cover of _Good Life_ by OneRepublic. It was a good song to end on, upbeat and popular to get them singing along. Blaine ends up holding the mic out to the audience during the chorus, and I listen to them all sing, the band playing on before Blaine starts singing once again. The song ends, and Blaine stands in the middle of the stage. 

"I love you guys, you're all amazing and thank you so much for coming out tonight!" He waves goodbye and I hear the shouts of encore, even though his concert was supposed to be over an hour ago. Blaine walks towards me, and despite the sweat dripping from his body, I still hug him anyways. True love right there. 

"You're gross," I still tell him. 

"You love me," he laughs, letting go and grabbing my hand, walking towards his dressing room. I roll my eyes, but don't say anything because he knows I really do. 


	9. Day Nine: Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the epilogue

It would later be named _The Great Cooking Incident of 2019._ Or, as I like to remember, _The Reason Blaine May Never Attempt Christmas Dinner Again Without Supervision._ It was no secret that out of the two of us, I was the better cook. However, due to the successes of both of us, time to sit down and cook dinner was not as often as it was when I was studying at NYADA. That Christmas, I was still on Michael's show, and Christmas Day would be one of our biggest days of the year, so obviously I was unable to go back to Ohio to spend Christmas with my family. Blaine was also working, he had an interview in the morning, but other than that he would have the rest of the day. It was a laidback Christmas, but it was also our first Christmas officially living together. So, I was a little disappointed when I couldn't make Christmas dinner for the two of us. 

"I can do it!" Blaine said when I mentioned getting takeout for dinner after my performance. I looked at him, a little surprised. As much as I loved Blaine, he wasn't the best cook in the world, so takeout would probably be the best option. Especially since after my show, I would probably be exhausted and not up to much more than eating whatever takeout we ordered and crawling into bed. 

"You sure? I don't want to put it all on your shoulders," I tell him. He nods, looking so enthusiastic at the prospect of cooking the two of us dinner that I don't have it in my heart to tell him my worries, and so we continue watching the 24 hour rerun of _The Christmas Story_ and eventually I have to leave. Blaine kisses my cheek as I leave, saying dinner will be ready when I get back. And so I leave, and after the show, I'm fully expecting a simple dinner of pancakes or something easy that Blaine has been known to make sometimes. 

I certainly was not expecting to pull up to see a firetruck in front of the apartment building I lived in. I thanked Brandon as he dropped me off, and gently shoved my way through the crowd that was gathering to get in. 

_It's probably somebody else. There are lots of people in this building, it doesn't mean it's Blaine._ I think to myself as I head towards the elevator. The trip is always quick, but it seems much longer than normal, until finally there's a soft ding and the doors open. 

Yup. Fire department's here for us. 

There are about five firemen and two women inside, all of them relaxed, so I'm not too terribly worried. Also, the penthouse _seems_ fine, nothing is visibly damaged. In fact, the only sign that something was amiss would be the sickening smell of smoke. 

"Kurt! Um.... hi?" Blaine sees me, and stands there with cheeks red with embarrassment. I raise my eyebrow as I look at him. Again, my worry goes down when I see he's physically fine, in fact, he only seems really embarrassed at the fact that there are seven people from the fire department currently in our living room. 

"Hi, Blaine. What is going on?" I ask him, looking at the various firemen and women who now realize that there is another person in the room. 

"There was just a small fire, it's fine! Most of the damage is just smoke damage anyways," Blaine mumbles the last part, but I still pick it up enough. I sigh, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug, which it's clear that he desperately needs. 

"He's right. Everything's good now. You guys have a nice night," one of the firemen states. I nod, still holding Blaine as they all get into the elevator. 

"Thank you!" I call out before the doors close. I turn to look down at Blaine, who's avoiding my eyes. I let go of him before walking into the kitchen, seeing the definite spot that Blaine accidentally set the kitchen on fire. The ceiling above the stove is clearly tinged with smoke, as well as the wall. The stove is definitely worse for wear, whatever Blaine had on it was a charred mess. 

"I'm sorry. I tried to do one of the recipes from that new cookbook you really like, and I accidentally set everything on fire. I don't even know how!" Blaine explains himself, pointing at one of the unscathed countertops to see said cookbook open to a recipe I had been meaning to try when I found time to do so. I look over at him, and he looks so sad and upset but I just can't help myself. I blame it partly on exhaustion, but maybe also because I just find the situation strangely funny. But I burst out laughing. Blaine looks at me like I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but I just keep laughing. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I gasp between laughter, walking over to Blaine and pulling him into another hug. "It's not funny, I know it isn't," I finally stop laughing, but I can't stop the ear to ear grin on my face. Still, I pull back from the hug just enough to look at him. 

"Now can we please order a pizza? I'm starving," I tell him. And finally, it seems that Blaine realizes that there is no universe in which I'm upset, and he quickly grabs his phone and dials the familiar pizza place. 


	10. Day Ten: Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is a junior at NYADA, so after the story but before the epilogue

The bed was warm, especially compared to the cold morning air. I woke up to bright light coming in through the blinds of Blaine's bedroom. Next to me, Blaine was laying on his stomach, facing the wall away from the window, still asleep. 

As much as I wish that I could turn over and fall back asleep, it was too late now. However, even though I'm awake, the thought of getting out of bed at the moment does not appeal to me in the slightest. And so, I turn over to my side, looking over at Blaine and resting my head on my hand. He rests on his stomach, the light bouncing off the skin of his bare back. His breathing is still steady, he's still asleep, probably because he's facing away from the light coming in from the window. 

Four years. That's how long we've been dating. It seems like forever, with how comfortable we are with each other now, at yet it's still gone so fast. I can clearly remember the day we met at his concert four years ago like it was yesterday. The day of our first kiss, first _I love_ _yous,_ first time, I remember them all. 

Blaine makes a noise, and I watch him wake up. He groans as he flips onto his back, rubbing his eyes before blinking at the sudden light. He turns to face me, seeing me already awake and watching him. Instead of turning away like I might have done earlier in our relationship, I smile and watch from above as he smiles back. 

"Good morning," I tell him. 

"You should really stop watching me sleep. It's creepy," Blaine teases. I roll my eyes as he laughs. 

"Like you don't do the same thing when you wake up before me," I tease him back. Blaine just shrugs, and I lay back down next to him, putting my head on his chest and feeling his arms wrap around me. Both of us sigh contently as we get comfortable. 

The light may still be keeping us awake, but neither of us makes a move to get out of bed, content to just lay in each other's arms until we need to get up that day. 


	11. Day Eleven: Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's at NYADA, so after the story but before the epilogue

I was about two and a half hours into a paper for my History of Musical Theatre class when Blaine got home. I was so focused on my paper, I didn't even hear the elevator, or him walking up behind me. And so, when he wrapped his arms around me, I admit I might have screamed a little. 

"Holy shit, Blaine!" I yell out, pretty sure that my heart stopped beating. Is this what my dad felt like when he had his heart attack? 

"I'm sorry," Blaine, for his credit, holds back his laughter for a whole thirty seconds. I roll my eyes at his laughter, turning back to my paper. The curser blinks at me, like it has been for the past five minutes before Blaine scared the living crap out of me. 

"Alright, Kurt, stop," I jump again, not realizing Blaine's been staring at me. I turn to look at him, and he gently grabs the top of my laptop and slowly closes it. 

"Blaine, Blaine, stop. This is due tomorrow at midnight and I still have at least three more pages to write," I say in protest, finally moving my hands from the keyboard when it's clear Blaine isn't going to stop closing the laptop.

"And you can do that tomorrow, when you're not so stressed you look like you want to murder somebody," Blaine grins. "It's official, I'm kidnapping you," he grabs my hands and pulls me up to stand. He drags me down the hallway, away from my laptop.

"Blaine, come on, I have homework," for my credit, I try to make it sound like I'm serious. He just grins, and continues to pull me in the direction of the bedroom.

"Like I said, I'm kidnapping you," he continues grinning, opening the door to the bedroom and continues pushing me towards the bed. Finally, I sigh, letting go of all the protests that I have because he's right, I'm stressed out about this paper and I have all day tomorrow.

"I'm pretty sure kidnapping means you don't take me willingly, which we both know by now is far from the truth," I sigh, tilting my head back as he continues to kiss down my jawline. Blaine chuckles, and continues his work kissing down my neck. 

Oh yeah, I could be down with this kind of kidnapping. I'll work on my paper tomorrow. 


	12. Day Twelve: Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a couple months after the epilogue

Living in New York was everything I'd ever wanted. Sure, there were some drawbacks, however, despite all of those things, the positives all made up for it. The only thing that sucked sometimes, were the tourists. 

I always tried to avoid the popular tourist spots during peak times, however, working on Broadway always means dealing with all the tourism that comes with it. 

"I'm just saying, I think it's something to consider," Blaine says. We continue walking down Broadway towards the theatre. Because of our busy schedules, we rarely get time to just be together, just doing nothing more significant than walking through New York.

"But why should we move? I like our place," I argue, looking at the crowds gathering at the crosswalk, waiting for the go ahead to cross the street.

"I do too, but don't you want to get our own place? Someplace that's ours? Not just mine that you moved into?" Blaine asks. I sigh, about to respond when a couple walks up to us.

"Excusez-moi! Can you help?" The man states in a heavy accent. I immediately recognize the phrase, having taken French in both high school and college. Even though I try to avoid tourists, I smile at the older couple. 

"Oui," I tell them. The man and woman immediately brighten at my use of their native language, and ask me for directions to the Statue of Liberty, where they tell me they are going to meet their tour guide. I quickly tell them how to get there, and they thank me when I'm done. 

"Okay, what the hell was that and why did I not know you were fluent in French?" Blaine asks when the couple leaves. I look over at him, he's staring at me with wide eyes. 

"I don't know. I guess it never came up in conversation before," I shrug, and we continue walking towards the theatre. 

"You should totally show me more when you get home after rehearsal," he says. I laugh, stopping outside my theatre and looking over at him. I grin, putting my hands on his waist. 

"Maybe I will," I tell him. He nods, his eyes still wide and I lean down and kiss him lightly. 

"I'll see you at home," I wink at him, laughing as I walk into the theatre. I always knew knowing another language would help me, I just had no idea it would help me in this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used google translate for the French, so if anybody knows if I'm wrong, please comment below so I can fix it!


	13. Day Thirteen: Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of like a prequel to the series? Takes place before the main story.

"Out of the way, fag!" is the only warning I get before a large guy in a red letterman jacket bumps into my shoulder, sending me against the wall of lockers. I sigh, leaning down to grab my books from the floor. One of the passing students kicks my English textbook away, laughing with her friends. I sigh again, getting up off the floor and grabbing the textbook. 

If I thought that high school would be any different than middle school, I was definitely wrong. My first semester of high school was almost over, and I don't know how I'm going to survive four more years of this hell. 

My dad waits in his truck outside for me, and I climb in wordlessly. 

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" He asks, glancing over at me before driving out of the parking lot. 

"Fine," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. He doesn't say anything else, and I turn to look out the window. The radio starts playing a new song, one I've never heard of before. I can't help but listen closer, enjoying the lyrics and the song. 

Dad pulls up the driveway, and turns to me when the car is put into park. 

"I gotta get back to the shop. You'll be okay for a couple hours, kiddo?" He asks. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you later, Dad," I tell him, getting out of the car. I wave goodbye at him before he leaves, heading into the house and downstairs to my bedroom. Once there, I sit at the desktop and search up the lyrics to the chorus of the song playing on the radio, curious about who sings it. 

_Blaine Anderson._

Huh. He's a new artist, just released his first single, which was the song that was playing on the radio. I pull up his bio online, reading the little about him that's online. _  
_

When Blaine releases his first album two months later, I go out and buy it at the local music store. When he announces his first concert that summer, I really want to go, but sadly he's not coming to Ohio.

I watch as he continues to gain momentum, getting more and more popular throughout the years. Blaine Anderson quickly becomes one of my favorite artists, and I buy each new song of his, even if it's just a cover of someone else's song. His music helps me get through the things in my life, the bad days are numerous, but I can listen to Blaine's song and they help me drown that all out. 

A week after junior year ends, Rachel calls me. 

"Kurt, guess what?" She exclaims excitedly when I answer. 

"What?" I ask her, wondering what got her so excited. 

"Guess who's coming to Ohio on his second national tour?" She says, and I can hear the smile on her face. 

"Really? Oh my god we have to get tickets!" I tell her excitedly. 

"I already did! My dads gave me the money as an early birthday present," she states. I quickly pull up Blaine's tour schedule, looking up the dates that he will be in Ohio. I mark it on my calendar. 

I grin at the bright red lettering. I can't wait. 


	14. Day Fourteen: Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the main story

_"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why,"_ I look up from my spot on the stove as Blaine sings along to the radio currently playing. He grins as he comes in, grabbing one of the candy canes on the table and singing into it like it's a microphone. 

_"He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake,"_ he starts dancing around, singing louder. I laugh as I watch him dance around, and he grins, darting over to me and grabbing my hand, spinning me around. 

Blaine keeps a hold of my hand, dancing and singing, still using that candy cane as a microphone. He grabs another candy cane, holding it up to me with eyebrows raised. I laugh as I grab it, singing along with him. 

The song ends, and both Blaine and I laugh. 

"You're ridiculous," I tell him, grinning. He shrugs, opening the wrapper on the candy cane he was using and starts sucking on it. 

"You love me," he responds. I roll my eyes, putting the candy cane I was using back on the counter before turning back to Blaine. 

"I guess I do," I state, leaning in and kissing him quickly. I pull back and smile at him one last time before turning back to the stove, going back to cooking dinner. 


	15. Day Fifteen: Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the original story, before the epilogue. Sorry it's a day late!

Blaine had gotten asked to do a charity photoshoot that day, and because I wasn't doing anything, he asked me to come along with him. I agreed, because like I said, I wasn't doing anything. I had just finished my finals for the semester, and was planning on spending all day in bed with Blaine until he announced he would be gone. 

The photoshoot was at Central Park, and because of the number of celebrity guest that were supposed to be attending, many different types of fans surrounded the corded off area. We are escorted past the ropes, and I hear Blaine's fans talking excitedly when they saw him come up. I looked around at the set up, spying several different celebrities, all of them wearing an orange ribbon somewhere on their clothing. 

Someone comes up and hands both of us our own ribbons, and Blaine immediately pins his on the lapel of his jacket. I pin mine to the front of my shirt, following him back towards a section of the park surrounded by sheets, giving privacy for the celebrities to change clothes. 

"What's the orange ribbon for?" I ask Blaine as he follows the instructions of one of the numerous people in charge and changes into the outfit handed to him. 

"It's the leukemia awareness ribbon. That's what this photoshoot is for, raising money for cancer research," Blaine answers from the other side of the sheets. 

"How is this raising money? It's just a photoshoot?" I ask, confused. I hear Blaine's light laughter behind the sheets, and then he steps out wearing a pair of yellow capris, with a white shirt and denim button up vest. He sports a bright orange bowtie, obviously whoever designed this outfit for him pays attention to what he normally wears. 

"You see how many people are out here? There's a ton of publicity, plus later there will be a show where all the proceeds will go to leukemia research," he explains, and an assistant of somebody quickly rushes over and asks Blaine to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. She then directs him to a spot in the middle of the park, where I see another photographer is setting up. He kisses my cheek before going, and I stand to the side as I watch him pose for various photos. Someone pins another orange ribbon on his vest, and I smile as I watch him draw attention to it in the photos. He plays with his bow tie a lot too, drawing attention to the orange color. 

The actual photoshoot doesn't last long, but we have to stick around because of the show later on. Blaine isn't the only singer here, there are several other popular bands and soloists as well, all of them wearing some kind of orange accessory as well as wearing a orange ribbon. With all the different performers, the audience of the show is huge. Tons of people come to the park and buy tickets, and even though I'm already there backstage, I sneak off to buy a ticket as well, wanting to contribute to the donations. Blaine only has to sing a couple songs, and we stick around to watch the other performances as well. 

When we get home, both of us are exhausted from the long day, but we both agree it was a day well spent. 


	16. Day Sixteen: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set four years after the events in Day Three: Camera, so it's set about a decade or so after the events of the epilogue

Because Blaine is an absolute _child_ , he spends the better part of the day playing in the snow with Rachel's sons. Tommy and Michael were nine and seven respectively, and when they arrived at my dad's house already all bundled up, Blaine had to throw on his coat and go outside and play with them before they even started asking. Of course, the minute Tracy saw her Papa going outside, she also wanted to join the fun. However, nine and seven year old boys don't know how to play with a four year old girl, so the minute she was hit with a snowball, she started crying, immediately wanting back inside. 

"We're sorry, Uncle Blaine!" Michael yells out as Blaine hands my crying daughter to me. She quickly quiets down in my arms, and Blaine gives me a pretend upset look because he's been trying to get her to calm down for the past couple minutes. 

"It's okay, Michael," I reassure him, "you guys keep playing, and don't come in until you murder your Uncle Blaine with snowballs, understand?" I tell them, hearing them both start laughing and Blaine gasps. 

  
"And here I thought you loved me," he says, a pretend hurt expression on his face. I grin, shrugging as I feel Tracy start squirming in my arms. She repositions herself until she's being held more tightly by me, and for a second my heart melts as she lays her head on my shoulder and hugs me tightly just because. 

"You've outgrown your use. I got my daughter," I tell him. Blaine laughs, ruffling Tracy's hair before running after the boys. I turn to look down at my daughter, who's watching me with her bright blue eyes wide open. 

"Why don't we get you out of those wet clothes, huh princess?" I ask her as I begin walking up the stairs to the guest room, which has been her room since we flew in two days ago. She nods, and I set her down on the ground as I pull out a couple different shirts and pants for her to pick. 

"What do you wanna wear today, princess?" I ask her. She gets a very serious thinking look on her face before pointing towards a shirt Blaine got her for her fourth birthday, a white tee shirt that said _Fierce and Four_. She also grabbed a pair of plain blue jeans, and I smile as she looks back at me. 

"That looks perfect," I tell her, watching as she grins widely and starts unzipping her jacket and pulling off her snow pants. Her undershirt and pants are also soaking wet, and I just move them towards the corner of the room, which was her dirty clothes pile until I could do laundry next. She pulls on her clothes, and grins up at me. 

"Daddy, what about my hair?" She gasps, like that was the most important thing in the world. I grin, over-exaggerating a thinking look until she laughs. I smile grab a couple of her ponytails, brushing her bright blonde hair into two pigtails on top of her head. 

"There, perfect!" I say, watching as Tracy grins widely and hugs me, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly as I'm still kneeling down on the ground next to her. I stand up with her still holding my neck tightly, laughing as I grab her properly and walk down the stairs. Blaine has come inside along with Tommy and Michael, and the three of them were standing in the kitchen along with Rachel and her husband Andrew, Rachel's dads, my dad, and Carole. Blaine sees us walking down the stairs and grins from his spot leaning against the kitchen doorway. I step up next to him, and Tommy makes a point to gasp loudly, drawing the attention of everybody. 

"Mistletoe! You gotta kiss," he shouts, pointing at Blaine and I and drawing out the word kiss. I look up, sure enough, there is mistletoe hanging from the doorframe above us. I laugh and look at Blaine.

"Well, I guess 'cause there's three of us, I should just kiss the one I love most," I say. I move in like I'm going to kiss Blaine, but at the last second draw away and kiss the top of Tracy's head. She and I laugh as Blaine gasps. I set Tracy down on the ground when she starts squirming in my arms, and I watch as she runs towards my dad. 

"That was mean," Blaine pouts, and I laugh more as he wraps his arms around my waist. 

"Relax, I love you both the same," I tell him, leaning in and pecking his lips. He grins as I pull back, letting go of my waist as both of us walk towards the living room, joining our family once again. 


	17. Day Seventeen: Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this one takes place their first year as a married couple, so it'll be a couple years after the epilogue.

"What about these ones?" I ask, pointing towards two bright red stalkings with candy cane striping. Blaine holds them up, contemplating it carefully, before he shakes his head and puts them back on their hook. 

"No, I don't think these are right," he states. I sigh, looking at the rows of stockings that we had already gone through, each one rejected by Blaine. 

"Blaine, we need to pick out our stockings, can we just grab two and let's go?" I snap, trying not to let my annoyance at his constant dismissal get to me. 

"Kurt! It's our first Christmas together, just the two of us! We need the best stockings possible. Sorry for trying to make it special," he grumbles. I sigh, fighting the want to pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. 

"I know, and believe me, I want the perfect stocking too. But we've been here for half an hour and have gotten nothing," I say, grabbing his hand. Blaine sighs, lacing our fingers together as we continue to move on to the next section. 

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just, it's our first Christmas. This is where we start the traditions that we'll carry throughout the rest of our lives. I just want it to be perfect," he says. I stop, and he looks up as I squeeze the hand holding mine. 

"It will be perfect no matter what, because the only thing we need to make our first Christmas perfect is each other. Now, let's go find our stockings so we can hang them up and cuddle in front of the fire," I tell him. We both smile at each other, and then we go back to fighting over picking our stocking. 


	18. Day Eighteen: Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years after the events in Mistletoe, so about fourteen years after the epilogue or so.

"Tracy Marie Anderson-Hummel, don't you dare fall and break your neck!" I hear Blaine's voice yell from outside. I look at the open window, which was the whole reason why I heard my husband yell that sentence and walk over, wanting to see what is going on. 

Blaine is standing at the base of the big oak tree in front of our house, looking up at the branches nervously. From his previous statement, I deduct that our daughter must be somewhere in those branches. 

Cautiously, I walk outside, making Blaine look over at me before going back nervously to the tree. 

"Hi, Daddy!" The little girl's voice sounds from the tree. I stop next to Blaine, seeing our little girl sitting on one of the branches. Despite the fact that both Blaine and myself are absolutely terrified she's going to fall and kill herself, she looks like she's having the time of her life up there on that tree. 

"Princess, can you come down before you give your Papa and I heart attacks?" I ask. Tracy pouts, a trait that I'm absolutely positive she learned from Blaine because I know that exact same pout. It's the same pout that gets me into all kinds of trouble because it's pretty much impossible to say no to on Blaine. So when it's on our adorable eight year old daughter, I know I'm fighting a losing battle. 

"But, Daddy, Katie told me about the tree at her house and how she climbs it all the time! She said it was really fun and I wanted to try," she says. I sigh, looking over at Blaine, who answers me with a sigh of his own. Yup, we're both wrapped around our little girl's thumb. 

"Don't you dare climb any higher, princess? Okay?" I demand. Tracy nods, grinning as she looks up at the upper branches. Oh god, what if she just ignored us and kept climbing? The tree was so tall, why did we have such a tall tree and a spider monkey for a child? 

"Okay, Daddy!" She calls out, and I watch her play around on the branches for several more minutes until--

"Daddy? I don't know how to get down," Tracy's voice says, because now we can't see her through the leaves. 

"Oh god, Blaine get the ladder." 


	19. Day Nineteen: Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year before the epilogue. Sorry it's a day late! I was super busy yesterday!!

"Have I really never taken you here?" I quickly glance over at Blaine, who's sitting in the passenger's seat holding the wreath of flowers in his hands. I look back towards the road, putting on the turn signal and heading down the dirt road. 

"No, you haven't," Blaine responds. 

"I could have sworn I brought you here before?" I tell him. I look back over just in time to see him shake his head. 

"You've mention visiting sometimes, but you've never taken me with you," he states. I see the empty spot ahead of me that me and my dad always park in and turn off the road, and then I look at Blaine curiously again. 

"I thought I took you that Christmas before my last year at NYADA," I think back, almost positive that he was in the car with me driving out here the very Christmas that I was talking about. Blaine shakes his head, and I lock the car and grab Blaine's hand, our fingers lacing together automatically as I lead him down the snowy path. 

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I would remember you taking me to your mom's grave," he says. I sigh, seeing the familiar spot coming ahead. Blaine hands me the wreath as we stop in front of her headstone, and I look down at the snowy ground, silent. 

"Sometimes I think it's weird whenever I come out here. I mean, I don't believe in God or an afterlife or anything like that, so I don't believe that she's hearing anything that I say. I guess I just like coming out here and remembering. I like remembering when she was alive, I like remembering how her smile would make everybody else start smiling whenever they saw it," I say after I finish laying the wreath on the ground, leaning it up against the bottom of her headstone. 

"If you're anything like her, then she must have been a pretty amazing person," Blaine states softly. I smile, looking over at him. 

  
"She would have liked you a lot," I tell him. Blaine smiles back, and I step closer to him, leaning my head on his as I look down at my mom's grave, just remembering. 


	20. Day Twenty: Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about fifteen years after the epilogue.

"Papa, can we watch Elf? Please?" Tracy's pleads loudly enough that I can clearly hear her from the kitchen, where I'm finishing making the honey popcorn for our movie night. I don't hear Blaine's response, but I'm assuming it was a yes because by the time I get out, Tracy is sitting on the ground surrounded by blankets and the television is showing the title screen for Elf. 

"Elf, huh?" I ask jokingly as I climb onto the couch next to Blaine, holding the bowl of popcorn in my lap. I hand Tracy her own bowl so she's not constantly trying to reach up between Blaine and I. 

"What can I say, Tracy asked," Blaine grins, pressing play. 

"Sure, it was just Tracy," I grin, watching as Blaine nonchalantly shrugs. I let it slide, especially because we both know that Blaine was just as much a part in movie picking as Tracy was. 

"Well when else can I say _son of a nutcracker_ and you not shove me off the couch?" Blaine grins. I laugh, and Tracy quickly turns around and dramatically shhes the two of us, even though the only thing playing currently is credits. 

"I can't let you get away with _everything_ you want to say. I got to maintain a certain level of dignity. Just because we're married doesn't mean anything," I whisper into Blaine's ear. He laughs, and right on cue, Tracy turns around again. 

"Shh!"


	21. Chapter 21: Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the main story! So sorry I'm late, the past couple days were super busy, and sadly I didn't manage to finish advent in time. I'm trying to crank the next couple out!

"So long as you absolutely understand." 

"What's there not to understand? I'm not allowed to wander around backstage. You're acting like I'm five years old, Blaine!"

"Last time--"

"Last time was a mistake, okay?" 

"A mistake? I found you telling stories about me to Ellen, which she later talked about on the show!" 

"So it's my fault that everybody loves the story when you were five and cried on Santa's lap? I'm pretty sure most five year olds do." 

"Kurt, just promise me you understand!" 

" _Fine._ I'll keep the backstage wanderings to a minimum." 

"Thank you!"


End file.
